The Girl And The Soul Catcher
by L awesome 18
Summary: The Girl And The Soul Catcher (1) Austin Moon died when he was 16 years old in a car crash (or so he thought) Now the gods decided to make Austin a soul catcher it's basically you catch the souls of people and they die Austin has to catch Ally will he or will love conquer all Rated T coz I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (1)**

Austin Moon died when he was 16 years old in a car crash (or so he thought)

Now the gods decided to make Austin a soul catcher it's basically you catch the souls of people and they die

It has now been 2 years since the accident Austin was in the soul catchers court room waiting for the file on which soul he's gonna catch but to tell the truth Austin hates this job but he gotta stick to it coz it's gonna be it for the rest of his life (or so he thinks)

That leaves us till now (Austins POV)

I am now waiting in the SCCR (Soul Catchers Court Room) waiting for the god to give me my next victims file. The gods always say there's something special out there waiting for me

It's been 2 bloody years and nothing oh here is the god

"Ok Austin here is the victims file I hope you ready for this it's gonna be something special "the god disappeared

I think that special thing is gonna happen I wonder what it is

I think to myself as I walk out the room I open the file and see the picture of the victim

And let me say she is beautiful don't get me wrong when I was alive i dated hot/pretty girls but this one is utterly beautiful and her name is Ally Dawson hmmm I think you are that special something ally

Wait wait I have to take her soul away and she's only 18 like me maybe this is what the god said by 'I hope you ready for this'

I hope I am coz I don't know what's gonna happen

(Ally's POV)

Hi I am Ally Dawson i am 18 years old I go to Marino High I am an A student I have a loving family my mom Penny and my Dad Lester but there is a problem I can see ghosts,I started seeing them when I was 16 years old I never told anyone that I can see them not even my best friend Trish De La Rosa

It is now 7:13 I have to leave for school now

I arrived at school at 7:21

School starts at 8:00

I am now walking to my locker and I see trish standing their waiting for me

I walk up to her

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Trish what's up "

"Nothing much did you do your calculus Homework? " she asks me

I role my eyes at her "Trish do you even have to ask that question "

She laughs "yeah yeah whatever well I didn't do mine so can I have your homework to copy"

Of course There Goes Irresponsible trish .I pull my Homework and give it to her

"thanks A"that's her nickname for me

"Your welcome T"

And she runs off

as I'm taking my books out of my locker I feel a warm wind pass me I turn around and I see a ghost a very handsome ghost he looks around my age he has blonde hair and a nice jaw line he is also tall like 6 feet and he's looking at me shocked maybe he doesn't know I can see ghosts

And he disappears

I feel like Something is gonna happen and I'm gonna see more of him around anyways I turn back around and trish comes and give me my calculus and runs off the bell rings and I am off to class

(Austins POV)

Huh that is weird she could see me ok so I went to her high school to look at her I think she felt me pass her but that's impossible people can't see /hear or feel ghosts let me look at her file again

It says Ally Dawson Can see /hear and feel ghosts since she was 16 huh that's ironic she could see ghost on the date I died which is 23 March 2015 now it is 2017 ok this girl is a mystery

I feel like it's a good mystery


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (2)**

(Austins POV)

Ok so the incident only happened yesterday ,so today my plan is to follow her around but she can't see me

Eish that's gonna be hard

It's only 7:30 so she would be in school and I am leaving now

(Ally's POV)

So now I am eating my breakfast and making conversation with my parents

"Honey are you still going to that uhh what was it ah party on Thursday?" My dad asks me

"Umm no dad thay cancelled it, why do you have plans?" I asked

Instead of my father replying my mom answers for him "Yes sweetie your father and I I are going to a convention from Thursday to Sunday. are you okay staying here alone or you can have Trish over" my mom tells me

"Ya I'm okay mom and I'll ask Trish at school " I say

"Okay sweetie you gotta get going for school or you'll be late"my father tells me

"Yeah okay bye dad bye mom" I tell them as i am nearing the door

"Bye honey"they say in Unison

I arrive in school at 7:31

Trish is standing at my locker as usual

She sees me walking to her

She smiles and greets me

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Trish how are you"

"I'm great and you"

"I'm cool as usual " I tell her as I'm getting my books out of my locker and all of a sudden the hair on my neck stand up and I turn around and there he is again that ghost staring at me with a smirk and I stare back at him we stare at each other for a good minute until someone snapping their fingers in my face ugh damn you Trish I turn to face her with an annoyed face

She begins to speak " ally you okay you kinda zoned out there" I turn to look at where the ghost was standing and he wasn't there thanks a lot Trish

"I'm fine Trish thanks though"

"Okay what were you staring at "

"Nothing" I say annoyed

"Woah okay someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today". She tells me okay now that irritated me

"Maybe you did !" I tell her clearly pissed as I shut my locker door closed and walk off to where my next class is as the bell rings

Okay it's been a period and I feel bad for telling Trish off so I am at my locker and I'm looking for Trish to apologize to her

I spot her coming out her class and she's walking to me

She's next to me and she's about to speak but I stop her and I start"no Trish I'm sorry I was just irritated and I took it off on you I'm sorry please forgive me" I ask her

She smiles and brushes it off "It's cool A I was just asking too many questions "she tells me

"Oh shit I almost forgot, Trish my parents are going to a convention from Thursday to Sunday and you you wanna come over for a sleepover?"I ask her

I can see she's thinking about it

"Umm Thursday's Family Dinner and Friday I'm visiting my Nana but I can come on Saturday and Sunday do you wanna come for Family dinner?"she tells and asks"

"Ok it's cool and um no Thank you I don't want to Intrude on your Family Dinner" I say

"Alls seriously my mom and dad think of you as family and I'm sure they will let you come"

"No it's okay I'll just stay home" I tell her

"Okay but text me when you change your mind" she says and walks off to Taylor coz they have a project and I walk to the bathrooms

I'm washing my hands and I look in the mirror and I see him there looking at me I turn around to face him and we are staring at each other taking in each other's features and I ask him something

"Can you hear me "

He nods

I ask him another

"Can you speak?"

Instead of nodding he says

"Yes I can"

His voice is hoarse and deep so masculine he has muscles not too big and not too small it's perfect and we back to staring

The bell rings and I look at the door than look at him but his not there I head to class and carry on with my day but with a ghost in mind I see him at lunch and in a few classes staring at me

I stare back for a while then carry on with my studies

The bell rings signaling the end of the day

And I go home

(Austins POV)

She spoke to me

Her voice is so angelic she's like an angel so graceful

On Wednesday it was the same routine but I didn't get to speak to her we'll see on Thursday

It's Thursday after school by the lockers

And she's at her locker with her friend

"...you sure you don't want to come "

Come to what

"No it's fine Trish I'll just stay home" Ally says

"Yeah but ally you going to be alone today and Friday coz your parents aren't here and the weekend I'm gonna accompany you please come" her friends who I now know goes by the name of Trish says

So Ally is gonna be alone today and tomorrow coz her parents aren't there awesome

"No it's fine you can go I'll be fine" ally says

"Hmm okay ally see ya tomorrow "

"Bye T" and they walk off in different directions

I follow ally home I am now outside her house it's a good looking double story not rich but wealthy I go inside and her parents aren't home I'm in the kitchen and she walk in and I duck behind the counter and she walks out luckily she doesn't see me it is now 7:03 I walk to her room where she's sitting on her bed eating and apple and doing homework

I stand by the door and she looks up and let's out a scream

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... "


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (3)**

(Ally's POV)

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" was the scream let out when I saw him standing there

I started backing up on my bed towards my headboard

He saw this and started moving forward

I hit my back on my headboard and he's standing by the foot off my bed

I ask him

"Ar are you a good friendly ghost"

He nods and I relax and sit properly

I ask Him

"What's your name?"

He says "Austin " I smile and say

"Nice name I'm ally"

He smiles

"I know"

I ask

"So what's your deal why are you following me around "

He freezes the speaks

"It's a long story"He says

"Hmmmm okay how old are you" I ask

" I am 18 "

"Cool sit down "I say and pat the foot of my bed

He looks at where I pat then looks at me

"Can you sit on there or will you go through it?"

He laughs and sits down in front of me

"I am the only ghost that can touch stuff when I want to "he says

"Really that's cool"

And conversation starts from there

I learned that he died in a car crash when he was 16 his parents are still alive his from Miami like me he likes yellow he's into music like me

(Austins POV)

Ok I wasn't expecting this

We got into conversation really deep I learnt that she's born on the 29 November she's exactly one month older that me she likes red she started seeing ghost at the age of 16 and she hasn't told anyone ,she's into music like me she writes songs ,she's from Miami and her parents own a music store and they are gone to a convention

I decide to tell her something

"You know the gods said that there's something special out there waiting for me and I still have a chance but I don't know what they mean by that" I tell her

She thinks about it and starts to speak

"Maybe they saying that you still have a chance to live"

"How is that possible I've been dead for 2 years now"

She thinks about she gets up and walks to her computer and motions for me to come over she types Austin Moon into Google

And there's an Article she starts to read it

 **"Austin Moon in Coma "** she looks at me and I'm still looking at the screen shocked she looks back starts reading

 **"Austin Moon in coma at the age of 16 due to a car crash that Austin Moon was in the driver Mimi Moon mother of Austin Moon was injured but managed recovery as for Austin still is in a coma for 2 years now**

 **The hospital is Miami public Hospital "**

Ally looks at me with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face I'm still looking at the screen shocked she gets up and gets her leather jacket I turn to her and ask her

"Where you going"

"We are going to the hospital "

We left the house and she's driving in her Mini Cooper her parents bought for her

We arrive at the hospital

Ally arrives at the desk and asks for my name

The lady looks at her and says

"Room 367 "

We start walking to the room

She opens the door and we walk in there laying in the hospital bed is me I mean my body looking lifeless in a coma I walk up to me and kneel next to me starting to cry Ally is standing by the door with silent tears in her eyes

I get up and go to ally

Tears gone but determination in there

I look at ally dead in the eye looking down at her considering the height difference

I say "we gotta do something "

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (4)**

(Austins POV)

Ok so it's now been 2 weeks since I found out about that coma drama Ally and I haven't gotten around it we've been spending time together like going to the beach the movies and getting to know each other and I think I might be in love with Girl

(Ally's POV )

It's been 2 weeks since the hospital thing Austin and I haven't figured that doing something but we spent these 2 weeks getting to know each other better we went to the beach and the movies which was fun but unfortunate because no one could see Austin

But Austin himself was so sweet and kind i think I'm falling for him I don't know yet but I'm pretty sure that is the case

I haven't been hanging around with Trish and I think she's pissed

It's Monday and I have to go to school Austin said he'll meet me there

I Arrive at school at 7:06

Which was early for me but I have been getting there at that time for the last 2 weeks

Trish it's normally here before that

But I have been ignoring her texts and calls and her

I'm at my locker and I see Trish marching up to me furiousness written on her face and I can tell she's gonna yell at luckily there's only about 5 people in the hallway

She's in front of me now

"Ally Maria Dawson you are in big trouble missy you have been ignoring me for 2 weeks now and I want to know why !" She screams at me

And I see Austin standing by the girls bathroom with big eyes completely shocked

I turn my eyes back to Trish and say in a quiet voice

"I can't tell you Trish"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING I THOUGHT WE WERE BESTIES!" She screams

I look at her then I look at Austin and he's nodding his head I look back at Trish and say in a calm voice

"Trish I will tell you what's going on ,come with me"

I pull Trish towards the girls bathroom and we go inside and Austin is there standing against the stall I look if there's anyone in the bathroom luckily there's no one I look at Trish and she's waiting I stand in front of her facing my back towards the mirror and I begin

"Ok Trish what I'm about to tell you ,you probably won't believe me but promise me you will never tell a single soul"

She nods

"Ok Trish I've been hanging with a ghost"

She laughs aloud and says

"Yeah right Ally and I have a talking dog that you don't know about "

I look at her and start speaking "Trish I am serious I've never told anyone this but when I was 16 years old I went to bed and the next day I could see ghosts"

She laughs again

"The ghost I've been hanging out with is in here with us"

She laughs again

"Ally I think you need to go to the mental doctor "

She laughs again

"Ok fine Trish I will prove it "

I turn the tap on with hot water coming out fogging the mirror

"Ok Austin write something "

He nods while he's walking to the mirror Trish starts laughing

"Ooh Ally you named your imaginary friend Aust..." she says while looking at the mirror shocked

Austin wrote on the mirror

 _Hi Trish I'm Austin the ghost_

Trish looks at me then the mirror

"See I told you Trish "

I say while closing the tap and wiping off the writing

"Ally tell me what you've been doing with Austin "

So I tell her everything and I mean everything but I didn't tell her I'm falling for him I told her after school I'm going to take her to the hospital to show her what Austin looks like

(Austins POV)

So Ally told Trish everything I told ally I won't be joining her after school I will go the gods to figure out how to rein-habit my body and get out of this coma and be with Ally

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (5)**

 **Thank you Flamegirl 123 for reviewing I'm glad you like my story**

* * *

(Austins POV)

I am now in the SCCR waiting for the god to come for my appointment

Ok here he comes

 **"Ah Austin I guess you saw yourself "**

"Yes I did why didn't you tell me that I am in coma for 2 bloody years "my voice rises at the end

The god looks at me from his high throne

 **"Austin my boy you were to figure it out"**

"Ok but how am I supposed to rein-habit my body so I can finally get out of here"

 **"The answer is the Girl"**

I think about it for a moment and what I thought devastated me

"I-i-i-I have to take her Soul"

The god looks at me

 **"Yes Austin you do"**

I look at the god with tears in my eyes

"Are you serious?"

He looks at me

 **"No just kidding hahahah you should of seen your face no Austin you don't have to take her Soul away ,she is the answer because she's the love of your life isn't she "**

I'm so relieved

"Yeah I guess she is the love of my life " I say with a small smile

"So what do I have to do god"

 **"You have to figure that out yourself Austin but here's a clue it's something you wanted from the moment you saw her picture you didn't know you wanted it but I want you to think deep and hard about it"**

And with that he disappeared

I leave the SCCR to think about this

"Something I've wanted since I saw her" I whisper to myself as I walk along the corridor of my hospital room

I walk through the room door and Ally and Trish have their backs towards me so they don't know I'm here

Trish speaks

"He's hot Ally"

I smile to myself

"Yeah he is " ally says which makes me smile bigger

Trish speaks again

"Do you like him ally"

Ally speaks

"Yeah I do I think I'm in love he's just so sweet and kind and so adorable "

I clear my throats and ally turns around she looks at me with big eyes like I just kicked her puppy

"Umm Trish he's here he heard what I said"

Trish turns around and looks at ally with big eyes

"Oops "was all that Trish said

I walk up to ally and kiss her

It was a long passionate kiss and all of a sudden the monitor starts beeping

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (6)**

 **Thank you RavenGranger thank you so much for reviewing it warms my heart when I read you people's reviews and makes me wanna wright more stories Thank You once again Please Review and I'll give you people shout outs in stories**

* * *

(Ally's POV)

All of a sudden we hear the monitor start to beep faster and when I open my eyes Austin was gone and the doctors start rushing in when I turn around to look what's happening I see Austin getting dragged in his body and then the Nurses start pushing Trish and I out the door

It's been 2 hours and Austins parents have just walked in

Mr and Mrs Moon are looking at Trish and I suspiciously I get up ,extend my hand to greet and say "hello Mr and Mrs Moon my name is Ally Dawson and this is my friend Trish"

Mr and Mrs Moon shake my hand

"Hello dear I am Mimi Moon and this is my Husband Mike Moon" Mrs Moon says and I nod

Mr Moon looks at us "how do you know Austin?" Trish and I look at each other , I can't tell them they gonna think I'm crazy so I just smile and say "we were friends"he nods then smiles and continues "so anyway how is Austin doing "they asked "I don't really know the doctors haven't said a word" I say they nod at me

10 minutes later

The doctor comes out

"Mr and Mrs Moon "

They stand up

"That's us"

"I have great news Austin has awaken from his coma and is stable we just need him to stay a week or so just to run some tests, you may see him" the doctor says

Austins parents start crying with tears of joy and they start hugging each other then they walk inside the room.

(Austins POV)

When I wake up I see bright lights and doctors everywhere it's been 2 hours since I woke up the doctors are running a few test and asking me a few questions then I was left alone for about 10 minutes

It worked I can't believe it, all I had to do was kiss Ally

Oh where's Ally

I see the door open and my parents walk in,WAIT MY **PARENTS**

"Mom, dad is that you?!"

They nodded their heads as there tears started spilling out

"Yes sweetie it's us" my mom says

My parents give me a hug for 5 long minutes crying into my shoulder

As they pull out I ask my mom if I can see ally she nods and smiles my mom and dad exit the room and I'm alone for about a minute and then the door opens and in walks the gorgeous Ally Dawson

"Ally" I say

"Austin " she says and runs over to hug me we hug for about a minute and then she pulls away

She looks at me and I look at her

"Ally I'm in love with you" I said with a tears in my eyes

"Austin I'm in love with you too" she says as a stray tear falls from her eye

I lean in and she leans in and we meet in the middle

Sparks fly

"Ally these pass few weeks with you was amazing I couldn't ask you on a date coz we'll you know" I say

"I know " she says with a nod

"Well I was wondering when I get out of this hospital and get up to date with these 2 years if you wanna go on a date?"I ask with nervousness

"I'd love too" she says

"Crazy Thought what's the Date?"

"Umm 23rd of March, why?"she realized what she said and gasped

"It's always the 23rd of March babe" I say

"Always" she says

We smile at each and lean in for another kiss

please review


	7. Chapter 7

**The Girl And The Soul Catcher (7)**

 ** _Epilogue_**

7 Years Later

Austin and ally are now 25

23rd March 2024

(Ally's POV)

"I don't know Trish" Ally says into her IPhone 6S

"What do you mean you don't know"Trish says on the other end

"I mean exactly what I said it's our 7 year anniversary and I don't know what to wear" I say frustrated

"Well is he gonna propose"Trish says

"I don't know I hope he does I mean we've been dating for 7 years now and we're both 25 and On a date we went on in our first year of a couple I told him I always wanted to marry young"I say going in a day dream

"Well I will be there in 10 minutes don't break a sweat"she says

"Okay see ya" and with that I hang up

Well I have 10 minutes let me fill you in on theses years

After Austin got out of hospital he caught up on everything and we went on our official date the reason I say official is because he actually asked me out that day when he woke up from his coma

We went on our date and he asked me to be his girlfriend of course I said yes and after about a year of dating we made music together and made a YouTube channel we got quite famous then Austin got signed with star records and a year later I got signed with Ramone record I'm still Austins song writer he says that he only wants me to write his song because I got him to where he is now

And Austin reunited with his old best friend Dezmond Wade but we all call him Dez, Dez is a complete goofball but he has a very sweet heart

Trish and Dez started this war with each other but under all there worthless fighting you can see they really care for each other

Dez has a girlfriend Carey

And Trish has a boyfriend Jase

And today is my seven year anniversary and Austin said he's doing something special

I hope he proposes today

And now Trish is ringing the door bell I walk downstairs open the door and Trish is there

She pushes pasts me

And says

"Time to make you even more beautiful that you already are"she says and continues

"But if Austin was her he would say that's not possible to make you more beautiful coz you over the level of the most beautiful woman " Trish says making me blush the deepest shade of red

4 hours Later

7:00

"Ok Ally you can look now"Trish says

When I look in the mirror I see someone completely different

" look beautiful " I stutter

"Honey you always did"

I'm wearing bright yellow sleeveless heartneck line dress that is tight at the waist and flows out till mid thigh and has white beads along the neck line with a white leather jacket and white converse sneakers and my silver heart necklace with an A&A on it and my hair straight with the blonde tips my eyes have yellow fading into white eye shadow and the black cat eye flick with mascara and a bit of blush on my cheeks and my lips has blood pink lipstick with a bit of gloss

At 7:30

The door bell rings

Oh my god he's here Trish left 20 minutes ago

I grab my iPhone 6s and put it in my leather jackets inside pocket

I open the door and the most handsomes guy is standing there dressed in a red shirt a white leather jacket as well ,white ripped jeans and red converse sneakers and his hair flicked just the right way

"You're beautiful " he says

I blush because I love it when he say you're beautiful and not you look beautiful

He's so sweet

He takes me to an abandoned park and laid out there Is a beautiful picnic with beautiful lights all over the view is breathtaking

"Austin this is beautiful "I say

"I'm glad you think that coz I did it all by myself "he says with a smile looking at what he accomplished

I love that about him

He leads me to where I sit and let's me sit down and he sits next to me

We eat and chat about everything and anything

And all of a sudden he's on his knee with a ring out

And my hands fly to my mouth with tears threatening to spill out

"Ally Maria Dawson I love you you know I love you if you asked me how much I love you I would say I can't answer that question because if I did I would be telling a lie because words can't describe how much I love you because my love for you is more than 'humanly' possible you saved my life you saw me when I was a ghost you helped me out of my coma you are truly are gods creation for me and I love you so will you please marry me"Austin said with tears in his eyes

"Yes Austin a million time yes yes yes yes" I say and he slips the ring on my finger

And gets up and and pulls me up with him and kisses and hugs me

 _So let's end this off with Ally and Austin got married and..._

 ** _Thanks I had fun writing this story this is my first actual story and please watch out for the sequel it will be coming soon_**

 ** _please review and watch out for the sequel_**


End file.
